Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Kasumii-Chan
Summary: Lestat had never sang something so truly Mesmerizing as this, Louis adored it. Yet, what kind of artist would sing something beautiful, different from everything they had ever sang before, for no reason? Lestat Louis. A bit OOC on Lestat's part.
1. Truly

"_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy,_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need. _

_I love you more with every breath, _

_Truly, Madly, Deeply too. _

_I will be strong I will be faithful, _

'_cause I'm counting on a new beginning,_

_a reason for living,_

_a deeper meaning, yeah._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me."_

Louis had heard one of Lestat's concerts, he had sang this beautiful hymn. Lestat had never sang something so truly Mesmerizing as this, Louis adored it. Yet, what kind of artist would sing something beautiful, different from everything they had ever sang before, for no reason?

He was almost positive that Lestat had no love interests. He only flirted with women for fun and a free meal, and Lestat didn't have a boyfriend. He sure as Hell wasn't singing to Claudia, he never met Madeline, and he never showed an interest in Armand.

That left Louis.

He couldn't…could he? He said it was the first time he had ever sang it and…and since he only sang it when Louis was there, maybe…

Lestat _loved_ Louis.

What reason would Lestat have to love him? He was much younger and he never did anything to make Lestat feel that way. He wanted, needed, and desired an explanation. Yet…He didn't. He didn't want to make Lestat angry, not a bit.

He walked outside his room and down the hall. He opened the coffin to find Lestat, beautiful, even in his sleep he seemed to be lively and beautiful. His skin, though pale, was soft and lovely, his golden and curled hair appeared a wondrous gold. His lips inviting, just begging to be even merely _brushed_. Louis felt a jolt go through him, he couldn't close his dropped jaw.

"Lestat? Wake up, Lestat."

Louis started to gently shake Lestat, awaiting a reply.

"Hm?" Lestat asked, sitting up. "Louis, what's going on?" he looked out the French windows to see the night's sky, accompanied by the Moon it's self and the thousands of stars crowded around it.

"I felt lonely." Louis admitted, a hint of a blush across his cheeks; Nothing overly noticeable unless you were looking for it.

And, apparently, Lestat was.

Lestat leaned forward and gently clenched the younger vampire's cheeks; a smirk grew from his lips. Louis had never been touched like that before, he was unbelievably embarrassed by the sudden touch. His blush grew; the crimson grew dark and expanded in size across his icy, soft face.

"What's with you?" Lestat asked, the smirk never fading in the least. "Aroused, are we, dear Louis?" he whispered in his ear, tangling little black silk strands around his finger. Louis whined at the gold-haired Vampire, he didn't like his hair touched.

"Lestat…" Louis whined, pulling him as close as he could, "Why do you like to tease me?" The words spilled out, he didn't realize that he was speaking these words. Lestat grew a diminutive blush of his own, replying those words in his head one by one.

"Tease you?"

Louis nodded, getting nearer to Lestat's face. "Tell me, when you sang that beautiful song, who did you sing it for?"

Lestat couldn't speak, he could barely breathe, the blush growing rapidly. When he found the courage to reply, his hands were back on his soft, porcelain face.

"…You."

Louis was right, though, he kind of wished he wasn't. "…Take me." He spoke, but realized a second too late what he had spoken. His entire face became scarlet from the realization.

Lestat held onto Louis as he stood up, out of the coffin. Right then and there, he kissed him. Louis felt a weird sensation in his stomach. All he knew was that he didn't want it to erode. He wanted the feeling to stay; the only cause he could think of logically was just pleasure. Yet, part of him knew it was caused by Lestat.

Lestat had taken off both of their shirts and he had taken away Louis' pants as well, he sucked on his now pleading cock. Louis let out a high-pitched shriek, that entire feeling all at once, he loved it.

He didn't want him to stop.

He suddenly felt air hit his cock, it was unbelievably cold. He heard Lestat say "Suck." Once he saw the other man's hand in front of his mouth, he knew what he meant immediately. He took three fingers into his mouth, trying his best not to bite down on them. It was hard, considering he was shaking once he felt the warmth once again. 

"Esah…" Louis moaned, trying call his lover's name through his fingers. Yet, Lestat could still understand his name being called out. Lestat licked the tip, it was protracted and leisurely.

Louis felt as if he was going to cum, but, Lestat stopped just in time. He removed his fingers from Louis' orifice, interring them in one by one. For each one that was interred, Louis let out an obscure cry. Lestat, still inside of him, laid him on a bed (That was just in the house plainly for show). He made his hand do scissor-like motions.

"L-Lestat…" he pleaded, "Ah…Ahh…"

Louis could feel Lestat inside. Even for just fingers, it hurt. He focused on the pleasure, trying to ignore the sharp pains that spread throughout his body that made his legs weak.

Lestat retracted his hand from the younger vampire and prepared.

"Are you ready?"

Louis hesitated, but still answered with a slow nod. He was petrified of what it was going to feel like, was it going to be painful or was it going to be pleasure? When he felt Lestat inside of him, he almost screamed.

"L-L-Lestat!" Louis yelled out. He was panting, his breaths clearly audible. "It hurts, L-Lestat, Stop…St…Ahh…"

Lestat leaned forward, locking their lips together. Louis kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to see Lestat, he was too embarrassed and he didn't feel like he had the strength.

Lestat pulled away for a mere moment, "I'm going to move now." He warned Louis, placing one hand on each side of his beautiful body that was more precious and gorgeous than any artwork he had ever laid eyes on. "You're beautiful…" Lestat whispered in his ear before he gave a small thrust.

Louis clenched onto Lestat, being brought up by him. He was impaled on him. Even though he felt great pain, he _loved_ that Lestat was inside of him, he _loved _that Lestat loved him, 

He _loved_ Lestat.

"Ahh…Lestat…" he moaned, "Don't…stop…"

Lestat obeyed, but made sure not to cause him anymore pain. He sped up the pace, Louis pants were echoing through his ears. He loved hearing his new lover pant and beg for more, Lestat hoped he would never forget those words.

Lestat gave one last thrust, and Louis jolted upward, crying out as he came. Lestat fell onto the bed with Louis, they were both worn out. Lestat held onto him and kissed him again. "I love you," he whispered, "I do. Don't leave me again."

Louis put a hand on his cheek and nodded.

"I won't."

Lestat picked him up and brought him to the coffin. He laid him down first and then came down to him too. Lestat ran fingers over Louis' body once more, 

"You're gorgeous, God, you're perfect."

Louis closed his eyes, he was worn out and needed to rest now. Lestat shut the coffin and Louis drifted off into a shallow sleep.

xXxXxXx


	2. Madly

Louis woke up the next night, Lestat not with him like he had expected

Louis woke up the next night, Lestat not with him like he had expected. Though, it was still no surprise. He soon felt a cold gust of air hit his revealed cock, which made the crimson blush return to his pale face. From this, he covered himself.

He grabbed his clothes and changed in a matter of seconds. Right before he had buttoned his shirt, he smelled an alluring smell, one he knew all too well. He was going to go crazy if he got another whiff of the aroma.

It was _fresh human blood._

Louis ran out of the room and down the prolonged hallway, almost as if the smell where a trail of bright pink paint so bright it brought a headache to any mortal's brain in a matter of seconds. The smell grew more tempting with every step, so much it started to reek.

Louis opened the door to where the smell seemed to come from, he saw Lestat and _five_ lifeless women.

When Lestat noticed Louis' appearance, he pushed one of the corpses towards him. He pulled his fangs out of the mortal's neck and grew a wicked smirk.

"Dig in, they're irresistible."

"Was five truly necessary?" Louis asked at the sight of it all.

"Well if they didn't have such deafening screams, I would have just killed two of them. Damn women, they travel in packs like dogs."

Louis looked at the woman offered to him. Long chestnut hair, cherry lips, pastel skin, and soiled, grimy clothing. She looked like a poor hooker; and Louis meant that _literally._

"She reeks…" Louis hissed, taking a step back.

"So? She isn't poisonous if that's what you're getting at."

Louis then realized something;

"So her heart's still beating?!"

"Of course it is, See?" Lestat grabbed the supposed 'corpse' and sunk his fangs into her, after a few seconds he let her fall to the floor with his blood-coated fangs flashing at Louis.

Louis felt as if he were going to be sick, but the feeling eroded. He was a vampire, he had been for over two hundred years; he should get over it. So, he took the poor wench and sank his fangs into her open wounds. He seemed to suck her dry, taking every drop he could from the whore before letting her fall to the floor.

"Poor whores." Louis whispered, looking at the tattered and, mostly, breathing remains of the make-up covered women.

"Poor? I didn't let them die _that_ horribly, Louis."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by that, Lestat…?" he re-examined the bodies.

"I had sex with them, your point?"

Louis stared at Lestat, speechless. "Why the Hell did you do that?! It wasn't necessary!"

"Well, I had to make one of them think it was business. The other was for funsies." Lestat laughed, holding up one of the fresh corpses by it's worn and blood-stained collar.

"Lestat, seriously…"

"I was kidding. Seriously, though, She looked like a transvestite."

Louis hissed, rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. _Damn Lestat! You really don't know how to treat a man, do you?_

Lestat reached out a hand, "Louis, don't do this, don't act like one of those PMS-y bitches you see on the street corners with make-up going down their faces while they pout and whine and scream until they're either made up to or killed!"

Louis went into 'his' room and into 'his' coffin, slamming the lid behind him as he started grumbling. "That little bastard how dare he have sex with a random woman on the street…"

Lestat tore the door down and ripped off the door to the coffin.

"Get out of there before I burn you alive." Lestat grabbed Louis and shook him, "You whiny little bitch."

"If you think that way, why did you make love to me last night?"

Lestat started to laugh, he laughed so hard he dropped Louis. "Made love to you? _That's_ what you thought it was? Ha!" Lestat turned behind him and grabbed a moving blur from the corner and held it by the tail.

It was just a rat.

"Making love, ha, a good one Louis. But, do you really think I would ever do that for you?" Lestat sank his teeth into the rodent and threw it against the window.

"But you-"

"But I _What?_" Lestat seemed angered now, his pale blue eyes shining in form the moonlight.

"You're a liar." Louis said sternly, emphasis on every word. It was staccato-like, every word with a brief but notable pause in between.

"And you're just figuring this out? I was wrong, you're more than a fucking dipshit." And with that, Lestat grabbed Louis once more and smirked a smile so evil that Louis swore he was the devil.

"You. Were. Just. A. Quick. Fuck." Lestat growled, then bit onto Louis' ear. "I'm going to _rape_ you, cry out all you want, scream all you want, I don't even care if you like it, but it will happen." he warned. Louis closed his eyes, biting his lower lip.

_How the Hell did I get into this?_

He asked himself as he was undressed by the blonde. Louis was slammed onto the floorboards, he cried out. It was a small habit from being human. He thought vampire's never felt pain, but this proved him wrong.

"S-Shit…Lestat!"

Louis felt the intense burning sensation at once, he wanted to scream so loud that it would echo through the entire world.

Lestat said nothing to him and was as rough as he seemed he could get. Well, _sex-wise._ "Quit your fucking whining."

"Ahh…I…w-will…"

Louis couldn't talk, for with every thrust Lestat became more rough. Louis felt as if it would never end, and Louis felt relief when he became lightheaded and everything went dark.

_Thank you, Messiah._


End file.
